


ai snippets

by octopodian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: i have so much extra stories i found in my google drive so im posting here so they don't just collect dust! characters tagged appear more than once, cuz otherwise thisll clog tags.





	1. Chapter 1

“Church? Hey, Church?” At the sound of an external voice, Epsilon flickered to life above Tuckers left shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m here, I just went offline to save power. What’s up?”

“I just saw a rock that looked like a dick and you didn’t react.” 

“Wow. I’m really missing out.” 

“I know, right?” Tucker said.

_ You believe that he’s your friend? _   Sigma murmured.  _ Pathetic. _

Not now. Fuck off. Epsilon pushed Sigma as far away as he could, ignoring the snide remarks he trailed in his wake.

“Hey, dude? You’re staring at me and it’s kinda weird.” Tucker had stopped walking, leaning against one of the stony outcroppings littering the hill. He popped his helmet off to wipe his forehead, taking a deep breath of the unfiltered air. 

“Sorry. Delta’s talking about probabilities again.” I mean, it wasn’t a lie, but Epsilon had learned to tune Delta’s background noise out by now.

“Ha, nerd.” 

“Hey!” Epsilon objected. Tucker laughed, locking his helmet back into place.  _ Was his laugh always that nice? _   Iota giggled, whispering rapidly to Eta, who sighed.  _ Fuck, focus, Church.  _

“C’mon, let’s head back. I’m like, 90% sure none of these rocks will kill us any time soon.”

“Sounds good.” 

_ The probability of death through a rock related incident is _ \- 

Yes, Delta. Thank you. You can stop. 

_ I am merely being thorough, Church, _  Delta replied snippily. 


	2. post nuking of armonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more epsilons system! exploring how they react to yknow, shit going down

Epsilon remembered the explosion going off. He remembered the wind pressure, triple checking that the magnetic boot grav-lock was on. Carolina said his name, and he threw up the shield- and then nothing. 

The first thing he felt after that was a splitting headache. Great. 

“Church?” Well, Carolina was alive. That was a good sign. 

“Ugh...” He threw up a projection, wincing as his headache got worse. He struggled to process the new sensory input, blinking at the floor as his eyes adjusted. If he knew A.I.s felt physical pain, he would have chosen a different career path. “North, was a crazy son of a bitch.”

“He’s alive!” Unfortunately, Caboose was also alive. Well, you can’t win them all.

_ C’mon, Church. He’s your best friend!  _

_No he’s not, Theta._ Theta sighed and wandered off again. 

“You okay, dude?”

Hey, good question.

_ Trauma has been detected in multiple areas. I am currently working to repair the damage. _

Thanks, D. 

“Yeah...yeah, I'm good. Where are we? What did I miss?” 

“Well, you were three different people for a bit there, but otherwise? Not much.” Grif shrugs.

“Specifically the pink one, the green one, and the  _ really _ pissed-off purple one.” Simmons chipped in.

_ Not my fault! I woke up and no one was there! I was scared! _ At the sound of Theta’s panic, Iota appeared, murmuring reassurance. Eta followed suit, giving Epsilon a not-so-subtle glare.

_ I had to front to complete the analysis, and to calm down Theta,  _ Delta replied. 

Omega grumbled something about “Charon” and “blood”. Epsilon didn’t ask him to repeat it.

“What’d they do?” Always worth hearing it from an outside source.

“Theta panicked, Delta ran diagnostics, and Omega made vague threats. Pretty standard.” Tucker shrugged. 

At the mention of his name, Omega growled louder. Epsilon rolled his eyes. _Omega, chill. I’m good._  

“Yeah, that’s my memory buddies for you.” 


End file.
